The present invention generally relates to radial flow fans and more particularly to a debris blower including a radial flow fan having an impeller with a noise reducing blade configuration.
Debris blowers are known in which an impeller or a fan driven by a motor creates an air stream which is directed into a duct. The air stream discharged from the open end of the duct is employed to blow debris off walks, driveways and lawns. Known higher performance blowers employ a radial flow fan in order to efficiently generate the pressure and volumetric flow rate required for the application. These devices tend to be relatively noisy such that their use is often unpleasant for the user and those in the vicinity of the blower.
The scale of the impeller, the practical speeds at which it can be driven, and a practical number of blades results in blade passing frequencies that create tonal noise emission. Tonal emission at the blade passing frequency typically falls within the frequency range over which the human ear is sensitive and creates an unpleasant sound quality. Further, as the impeller blades of these devices are typically spaced apart evenly around the circumference of the impeller, the noise emission contains one or more discrete tones at frequencies related to the blade passing rate. It is this concentration of noise at one or more particular frequencies, rather than the overall amplitude of the noise, that most people find unpleasant.
Given the design criteria of modern high performance debris blowers, along with issues relating to its overall size, weight and cost, changes to the size of the impeller, its rotational speed and/or the number of impeller blades to change the frequency of the noise that is generated by the passing impeller blades to a frequency that is outside the sensitive range of human hearing have not been practicable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radial flow fan having an impeller with a blade configuration that spreads the blade passing noise out over several frequencies to improve the quality of the noise that is generated during the operation of the radial flow fan.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides a radial flow fan having a housing having at least one inlet, an outlet and an impeller cavity in fluid connection with the inlet and the outlet, and an impeller. The impeller is rotatably supported in the impeller cavity on a rotary axis and includes an annular flange member and a plurality of impeller blades that are fixedly coupled to the annular flange member such that each of the impeller blades is adjacent another of the impeller blades in a predetermined circumferential direction. Each adjacent pair of the impeller blades defines a spacing angle. The impeller is configured such that a first predetermined quantity of the impeller blades are spaced apart from an associated adjacent impeller blade with a first predetermined spacing angle and a second predetermined quantity of the impeller blades are spaced apart from an associated adjacent impeller blade with a second predetermined spacing angle that is not equal to the first predetermined spacing angle. The plurality of first impeller blades are configured to intake a compressible fluid in a first direction generally parallel the rotary axis and to expel the compressible fluid to the outlet in a direction generally tangent the impeller cavity. The use of a plurality of spacing angles operates to distribute the noise that is generated by the rotating impeller blades over several tones or frequencies.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.